Just Breathe
by R3-1 M4y3r
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Talks'; He hadn't been asleep for long when he heard small feet running in the hallway and he looked up when he felt the bed dip. It was Ruth. As oppose to her mom she loved to be held when she was sleeping so he hugged her close. It was two extremes, being alone on the road as a Nomad and this big family. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.
1. King and Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_If you follow me on twitter (__at __R31M4y3r) you know I'm all about the coffee. Probably shouldn't. So while I was pondering some stuff about Crooked Rain, some of the things for this one showed up._

_Again; this story isn't my priority. I know I said that about 'Little Talks' and I still finished it in less than a month but I'm not going to promise to update this very often._

_This story starts a while before 'Slanted and Enchanted' begins._

_It's named after a wonderful song with the most amazing lyrics; "Just Breathe" by Pearl Jam. Google it to read the full lyrics. If you've read 'Little Talks' you'll get it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: King and Lionheart**

_Stay with me...  
Let's just breathe._

_Practiced are my sins,_  
_never gonna let me win,_  
_Under everything, just another human being,_  
_Yeah, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world_  
_to make me bleed._

_Stay with me...  
You're all I see._

_-o0o-_

_Just Breathe – Pearl Jam_

_-o0o-  
_

Lisa was in the couch with the two year old Eli sleeping in her lap. Ruth, now five, was sleeping next to her and finally the soon nine-year old Noah on the floor. He was like his father in that way, he could fall asleep anywhere and never found it uncomfortable so she didn't even try anymore. It was Friday so the two older kids had been allowed to fall asleep in front of the TV with her. That wasn't the only reason, she loved having them around her like this.

She heard the bike outside and smiled. He hadn't said he was coming today and that's when she was most happy to have him home, when it was a surprise. The door opened and a few seconds later he walked into the living room. He threw his bags on the floor and looked at the scene in front of him with a smiled.

"Fascinating that you can't stand me at home for more than a month but you can't be without the kids for an evening."

"It's Friday. You know we do our thang on Fridays."

"Your _thang_?" He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "How's my Girlie?" He kissed her again.

"I'm good. Wanna help me with the kids?"

"Sure." He bent down and picked up Noah.

"Dad?" Noah mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Hey, son. I'll take you to bed. We'll talk tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

Noah rested his head on Quinn's shoulder and Lisa followed behind them to put Eli in his room before going back for Ruth. Quinn would probably talk to Noah for a while no matter what he just said to him so she cleaned up the living room while she was waiting for him.

When he came out to the kitchen he smacked her ass. "How do you get all the kids to bed when I'm not at home?"

"One at a time," Lisa said and hugged him. "Missed you."

Quinn smiled and lifted her up at the counter. "I noticed." He ran his hands over her breasts. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

"What?" She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him hard.

"You had all the kids surrounding you in the living room when I came home, you've been calling me a lot being very _sweet_ and these," he cupped her breasts, "are bigger and firmer than usual."

"Are you saying that I usually have saggy tits?" She bit his ear. He was dead on though.

"They're not big enough to get saggy." He leaned back and smiled at her.

"Asshole, calling my tits small _and_ saggy," but she was smiling back at him. His eyes were glowing so she had a feeling he was very eager to have his suspicions confirmed.

"I love your tits, you know that and don't try to avoid the subject. You were going to tell me something."

"You already know."

He leaned forward again, grabbing her hips. "I already know. I'm starting to recognize the signs by now." He kissed her. "So what are we having this time?"

"An Ezra or an Esther."

"Sure? You changed your mind last time."

"I change my mind about a lot of things." She was licking his neck now, trying to get him to either fuck her on the counter or carry her into the bedroom. "But those are the names for now. Can we fuck now?"

He laughed and grabbed her harder, pressing himself against her. "Horny?"

"Very, so you better not have worn that dick out on sweetbutts."

Quinn laughed and lifted Lisa up to carry her into the bedroom. He was going to show his Old Lady how much he had missed the way he knew best. By fucking her senseless and sore.

A couple of hours later he watched the back of Lisa's head. She was looking away from him, resting on her folded arms and he was stroking her back.

"I hardly ever do that anymore."

"Do what?" She asked and turned around to look at him.

"Fuck sweetbutts."

She smiled. "You know I don't care. I really don't. It's not just something I say."

"I know you don't care but I wanted you to know."

Lisa moved closer to him and kissed his upper arm. "Thank you for letting me know." He took the opportunity to put his arm around her while she was grateful. That way she probably wouldn't nag about being warm. "Are you ok with another kid?"

"You know I am."

He loved it. He loved being able to come home to a big family and another one was making the family even bigger. It was two extremes, being a Nomad and this big family.

"Yeah, I know. Not worried my pussy will get all stretched out?"

"No. I have a big dick." He kissed her again. He'd been away for three weeks and had missed her. He knew he was all over her. Normally she'd tease him about it but when she was pregnant and hormonal she loved it. "And if it would happen it would have by know. You've pushed three of them through it already."

"Wanted to make sure you still liked it." She moved closer and it looked like she was about to fall asleep. He kissed her temple.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

He watched her and smiled when she pretty soon moved away from him.

He had just barely been in time for Ruth's birth and when Eli was born he was doing time. This time he was going to make damn sure he was at home and out of jail. It would be nice to see through an entire birth and it wasn't like he hadn't had any opportunities since this was the fourth kid. That he missed the first one wasn't his fault though. He hadn't even known she was pregnant.

He stroke her back and down over her still hot ass. For a woman who'd had three kids she was still in a very good shape. She claimed it was because she didn't eat dead things and he claimed that it was impossible to get fat when you took care of three kids. She was the perfect fucking mom simply since she loved to do things with the kids, anything they felt like and in all honesty they'd been lucky with the kids they had. The two boys were calm and even if Ruth was much like her mom she was still a nice kid. Just a very active nice kid.

-o0o-

He hadn't been asleep for long when he heard small feet running in the hallway and he looked up when he felt the bed dip. It was Ruth. As oppose to her mom she loved to be held when she was sleeping so he hugged her close.

"I like it when you're home, mom doesn't hold me as hard as you," she whispered and grabbed his hair just like she'd done since she was a little kid.

"Mom doesn't like it when it gets to warm. You know that," he said and hugged her even closer and kissed her cheek. "Missed you, sweetie."

The next one woke up a few hours later and Lisa came back to the bedroom with Eli in her arms and in the morning Noah came in for the morning cuddle. He was nine and not all that comfortable with snuggling anymore but he laid down with them and they talked.

Lisa looked over her family. She loved these mornings when Quinn was back and all the kids told him about what they'd done since he left.

"And Hannah said she'd pay money to see you do that!" Noah laughed. "_I'd_ pay money to see you do that."

"I'm not gonna do that," Quinn muttered.

"You'd probably get stuck in the slide, that's what she said," Noah was still laughing and so was Ruth.

They were telling them about the water slides at the waterpark they'd been to the week before. Hannah was still teasing Quinn about his size every chance she got especially when he wasn't around.

"We'll never now 'cause I'm not gonna ride it." He pinched Noah's leg when he said it. He looked at Lisa. "We have some news for you kids."

"What?" Ruth said and climbed up on him. "Are you getting married?"

For some reason Ruth had been very bothered about them not being married lately and Lisa was guessing that someone at school had been teasing her about it.

"No." Lisa caught her in a hug. "You're getting another baby brother or sister."

Noah stared at them. "You're crazy." Then he laughed.

-o0o-

Quinn had been home for two weeks when he got a call from Happy.

"_I'm thinking about transferring."_

"To where?" Quinn liked Happy. Always had and since he helped him with Darrell he liked him even more. As far as he knew he liked it in Tacoma but apparently something was going on.

"_To you."_

Quinn was stunned for a few seconds, in a good way. "You'd be most welcome, you know that."

"_Mom's in really bad shape so I want to spend more time with her."_

Happy was a badass motherfucker but he was all about family. Whether it was the club family or his blood family so that wasn't a reason that surprised Quinn.

"I'm meeting Frankie, Marvin and Junior outside Vegas three days from now. Think you can come?"

"_Yeah."_

He gave Happy the address and then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Lisa walked into the bedroom and laid down next to him.

"Happy, he's thinking about going Nomad."

"Wouldn't he be the perfect Nomad?"

"He would." He pulled her closer. "Feeling better?"

"Yup. Think the stomach is empty now."

He kissed her cheek. He wouldn't have minded kissing her mouth since she usually rinsed and brushed he teeth like crazy after throwing up but she didn't like to kiss him for a while after.

"Get some more sleep. I'll give the clan some breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Want anything?"

"Tea and some toast."

He kissed her cheek again and got out to the kitchen and made breakfast. When the doorbell rang Noah ran and opened.

He heard Hannah and her two kids and a few seconds later Hannah was pouring herself coffee. "How is she?"

"Morning sickness."

"How long are you staying?"

Hannah was the only one besides Lisa who could ask him that without making it sound like an accusation.

"I'm heading out in three days for a short trip, just overnight."

"Then?"

He shrugged. "Not sure, nothing coming up that I know of."

"So until she gets fed up with you?"

"Yeah." He nodded towards the tray. "She wants tea and toast, she'll probably be happier with you giving it."

"Sure about that?"

"I heard her curse my class A spunk while she was throwing up."

Hannah laughed and prepared the tray for Lisa before carrying it into the bedroom. When he passed the room fifteen minutes later he heard them laughing. He looked inside. "I'm gonna go do some shopping, want anything?"

"Oranges."

He shook his head. "Already?" And she just nodded while Hannah laughed.

-o0o-

Three days later he was at a diner with Junior, Marvin and Frankie. They were just waiting for Happy and when he walked inside, Junior was the first one to greet him with a hug.

They sat down and ordered food. This wasn't church, they didn't have church among the Nomads, this was just a way to catch up.

"How's Fertile Myrtle?" Marvin asked with a smile and Happy chuckled.

They'd all crashed at their house now and then and quite often even when he wasn't at home. Usually when they wanted a nights sleep without having to party with the local chapter and Lisa always welcomed them. So they knew her well and being his Old Lady, they'd do anything for her.

"Pregnant," Quinn answered.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Frankie asked.

"Nope."

"Jesus," Marvin laughed and shook his head. "How the fuck do you do it?"

"Class A spunk." He took a sip of the coffee.

"Even so, you're not even home all the time. What do you do? Fuck her every chance you get?"

"Pretty much."

"How many chanced do you get with three kids?" Junior asked.

"What do you think that guestroom is for when you're not sleeping in it?"

"Ohhh," Marvin nodded with a smile. "So you have like a fuck room?"

"Yeah. Take my word for it; if you have kids you need a fuck room."

They all looked at each other and smiled. "Don't see kids ever happening," Frankie laughed. "But I'll keep it in mind."

"I know that me fucking Lisa is very interesting..."

"Very." Marvin interrupted him with a nod.

"... but we have some shit to discuss."

Happy transferring was good news. Frankie was going stay in New York for a while and Junior was heading up to Tacoma to fill in for Happy. They were pretty much the same kind of guy and Tacoma had asked if he could come and hang out til they got settled. Marvin didn't have any immediat plans and was thinking about visiting one of the ladies he had along the roads.

"Any word on Bofu and The Count?" Marvin asked.

"Bofu is in Joliette and The Count on the road."

"Heading somewhere?"

"Not that I know of."

After the food they went to a strip club and had a couple of drinks. The plan had been to stay at a motel for the night but Quinn decided to go home instead so he said bye to the others, accidentally catching Happy getting a blowjob from a very eager stripped and then he got on the bike.

-o0o-

"Please?" Lisa was begging. "Just to stop the little ones from falling out of the bed."

"Mom! That's a lousy excuse, the bed is huge, it's impossible to fall out of it."

"Please, Noah! Just for one night."

"Ok."

Lisa kissed her oldest son and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, sweetie. I know I'm being stupid about this."

"It's ok. It's just for the first night when dad is gone. And when you're knocked up."

"Knocked up! Have you been listening to your dad?"

Noah shrugged and walked away.

-o0o-

Quinn came home in the middle of the night. He walked into the kitchen and found the leftover meat loaf in the fridge. He took it out on the porch with a beer, ate it, drank the beer and took a smoke. Lisa did the best fucking meat loaf. He'd thought it was real meat until he caught her eating it. At first he was glad she finally had stopped with that vego shit and then he realized it wasn't real meat. Bitch really had him! He'd tied her up that night and she fucking loved it.

He went up the stairs and shook his head when he noticed that Lisa obviously had managed to persuade Noah to sleep in their bed. She defended it with it being necessary to make sure none of the smaller kids fell out of the bed. As if they fucking could, it was huge.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went up to Noah and carefully shook his shoulder.

"Noah, you can go to your bed if you want."

"Thanks, dad," he said and gave him a hug on his way out of the bedroom.

Once he was out the door Quinn went over to Lisa's side of the bed and carefully kissed her shoulder.

"Quinn? I though you were gonna stay over night?"

"They ended up a strip club."

"They?"

"I was there too. Made me miss you saggy tits."

"Asshole. Get into bed."

"And I missed your pussy."

She put her arms around his neck. "I seem to remember it being _your _pussy."

He squeezed her butt cheeks. "That's right. Glad you remember it. Wanna test the guest bed?"

"I think we've established that it's pretty sturdy."

He pulled up her t-shirt and sucked her nipple. "Wanna fuck then?"

She nodded and he lifted her up and carried her over to the guest room but he didn't put her into the bed, instead he pushed her up against the wall.

"Here?"

"In a few months you'll be too fat for this and you know I like it."

"Me too," she moaned when he knelt down, pulled down her panties and put one of her legs over his shoulder.

Lise leaned her head against the wall, she loved it when he gave her head like this. He continued until her legs where shaking and then he lifter her up and rammed inside her.

She grabbed his face with both her hands and shoved her tongue into his mouth, kissing him and sucking his lips. "Harder," she mumbled and she felt him smile and do as she asked.

When she came she bit down into his shoulder to not scream out loud and he thrusted a couple of times hard into her cramping pussy before he came as well.

"Just what I needed," he mumbled into her neck.

"Missed me that much?"

"Yeah." He pulled out and carefully put her down on the ground. "Accidentally caught Happy getting a blowjob from a total skank. Think I'm still shell shocked."

"Like you haven't had blowjobs from skanks," Lisa laughed. "Don't even try to deny it, I've fucking seen it."

"Yeah, but watching Hap..." He shook his head. "And it didn't faze him for a second when I walked in. Said bye and that he'd call me with his normal face."

"Jesus, Quinn! Since when are you such a prude?"

He hugged her. "I'm not prude. Think it was just today. It'll pass."

"Good. I don't want you to be a prude."

"Don't worry, babe." He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "How's the squid?"

"Think it's fine."

"How many oranges have you had today?"

"Three, maybe four," she lied. She didn't even want to think about how many oranges she'd eaten.

Quinn looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Not nice to lie to your Old Man."

"Depends on the man."

"You're called Fertile Myrtle by the way."

Lisa laughed. She had to admit that it was kind of fitting. "I've been called worse. _You've _called me worse." She pulled him up from the floor. "Let's get to bed before they wake up.

But Quinn pushed her against the wall again and kissed her. "Do I get to cheat this time?"

"No. We're not gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl. Besides, we have both kind, so it doesn't matter."

"It never mattered," he mumbled. "I'm just curious."

She looked down on his side and stroke him over the tattoos he had for the kids. "You've got room for both quotes so there's no problem at all. Might even fit two more there."

Quinn laughed. "Keep in mind, five kids means you'll need a Van to get them anywhere."

* * *

_I don't know how the Nomad stuff works and I admit to pretty much making it up as I go. If anyone knows more you are very welcome to inform me. I'd love it. And yes; I've googled it._

_This story will be written in a similar way as the other one, with back flashes to what've happened between the two stories so you won't miss anything. This chapter is just to set it up._


	2. Fake Plastic Trees

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for the favs and the follows. Also a big thank you for the reviews with and extra special thank you to 'Amanda' who reviews as a guest, since I can't thank you in person. And no: I have no plans to stop writing. I love it!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fake Plastic Trees**

Quinn heard Lisa hurling in the bathroom. He wasn't sure how it had been with Noah but he knew she'd been sick sometimes with Ruth and it had been worse with Eli but none of them had been close to this and he was starting to get worried.

He took the kids downstairs and made them breakfast. Once they were fed and were playing he made a cup of tea and walked upstairs. She sat on the floor in front of the toilet and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were closed so he stopped and looked at her for a while.

"Hey," he finally said and she opened her eyes. "Made you some tea."

"And bacon." She glared at him but she did have slight smile on her lips. "I could smell it."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Frying stuff like that in the morning probably didn't help her. "The clan wanted it."

"Blaming the kids. That's low, Quinn." She shook her head.

"Isn't that why you have kids, to blame?" He sat down next to her and handed her the cup. "How are you?"

"This is the worst one yet."

"I've noticed. Did you talk to the doctor about it?"

"No. If it continues like this for much longer, I will. At least it's still worst in the mornings."

"You get to keep the food during the day?"

She nodded and took a sip of the tea. Then she put the cup on the floor and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What's the shit that's going on in Charming?" She asked.

"I need to head there in the next hour or so, someone took a shot at Clay."

"You're kidding me!"

"No. Not sure what the fuck is going on, he's called in for a meet with all the presidents on the west coast." He kissed her head. "I'll probably be there for a while, you should come down next week when you have that week off. If things seems calm."

"Yeah. Abel's coming home soon as well and I'd like to be there for that. And we need to tell them the good news."

"I'll leave that to you. Gemma's gonna flip."

"And nag me about moving to Charming."

"And tell me to stop riding around like some fucking teenager."

"And tell me to make demands on you."

"And tell me to take responsibility as a man and a father."

"Think she'll bring up the marriage thing?"

"Absolutely." Quinn leaned his head on hers. "Want me to join a charter?"

"I'd rather marry you!"

Quinn laughed and looked at Lisa. She'd managed to drink the full cup of tea so he was going to get her to eat some toast before he left. "Good, I don't want to. But I'm gonna be here when you give birth to this one."

He had been so set to be with her for the entire birth of Eli from start to finish. He still remembered the phone call and still hated to think about it...

-o0o-

"Girlie, we have a problem," he said while watching the line of prisoners that were behind him. Happy being one of them, he was probably going to call his mom.

"_What?"_

"I've been arrested. For larceny."

She merely sighed. _"How long?"_

"Depends, best case scenario I walk but I don't see that happening."

"_And worst case?"_

"If they consider it grand it could be up to three years."

"_Shit!"_ He heard her sigh again and for a second he hated himself for doing this to her. For not being able to fucking stay away from her in the first place.

"I don't think they will, it will probably go down as petty but with my record that's six months."

"_Ok. I can live with that."_ Completely calm, no tears and no accusations, just 'I can live with that'.

It was times like this he remembered why he loved her like fucking crazy and why he'd never been able to stay away from her. This and when she woke him up by giving him a blow job.

"I'll make sure they keep you informed about everything."

"_Do I need to get you a lawyer?"_

"No. Tacoma is taking care of it. We'll get the same one."

"_You and who?"_

"Happy."

"_At least I know the killer's got your back."_

"Girlie, when I get out of here I'm gonna tell you who's watching whose back." He leaned his head against the pay phone and sighed. "I'm gonna miss the birth."

"_Yeah, I gathered. I don't think I'll be able to keep it in there for that long."_

They got 6 months and Lisa came and visited as often as she could but she left the kids at home. He asked her to. He didn't want them to see him inside. Seeing Lisa but not being able to touch her wasn't a fucking picnic either and Happy wasn't helpful when it came to understanding that one could miss a specific girl.

"I just don't get it. You could have a different pussy everyday and you're nagging about one."

"It's great pussy."

"How?"

He turned and looked at Happy. "You don't know the difference between good and bad pussy?"

"Sure I do. I'm just wondering how she's good."

Quinn shook his head. "One of these days Hap, you're gonna find the perfect pussy for you and you'll know. Besides. Lisa likes it rough."

"I get the rough part. The rest sounds like BS," he shrugged.

"Don't try. I know you like her."

"Sure. Wouldn't stick to her thought."

"You're not getting anywhere near her."

"Don't worry, brother. I don't mess with taken ladies."

Quinn knew that. Happy was a loyal fuck and he didn't mess around with Old Ladies. He'd dive into any other free pussy though. And paid for some. Quinn had to admit that he had a hard time seeing Happy with a woman. Even harder time to see the kind of woman he'd make an old lady. He most often had a thing for blond with big tits with an air of skank around them and that wasn't the kind of woman anyone made an Old Lady.

"When is she having it?"

"Any day."

"Sorry, man. I fucked up."

"No. We fucked up. Don't worry about it. She'll be fine."

He was woken up in the middle of the night by one of the guards who was actually quite a decent person, for being a guard. At least decent enough to wake him up and let him talk to his Old Lady when she'd given birth.

"_It's an Eli, wanna know what Hap is going to ink on you?"_

Eli, he had a second son and he leaned his head against the brick wall. He'd fucking missed another sons birth.

"What is he inking on me? And on you, he wouldn't let anyone else ink you, you know that."

"_I know, I'll wait until you get out. The bows of the mighty are broken and those who stumble are girded with strength."_

"Long one." He took a deep breath. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"_I know. I had the crazy godmother with me so it all went well."_

"What does he look like?"

"_Like the others." _He could hear that big smile on her lips. _"Black hair, pouty lips and just fucking perfect. I'll send you pictures. I'll bring him to visit as well."_

"No. I don't want to see him through a glass the first time." That would be fucking torture, seeing your kid for the first time and not be able to touch him. "It's just three more months, take pictures of him everyday though."

"_I will. I love you and I miss you."_

"Miss you and the kids, all of them."

He went back to the cell and Happy was awake when he walked inside. "So?"

"A boy." He sat down next to him on the bunk. "I fucking missed another birth."

"First one wasn't you fault. Is she waiting with the ink?"

"Yeah, told her you'd be pissed if she let anyone else do it."

"What was it?"

Quinn sighed, "I don't remember, it was good and long, something with bows and strength."

"Ok. Sounds good."

He got the first pictures two days later and looked at it with a smile. It was all three kids and she was right, Eli was fucking perfect as well.

-o0o-

Quinn had left for Charming and Lisa had talked to them and it was decided that she'd go the week after as long as it wasn't too much of a risk. Quinn was going to wait for her there. When he walked into the clubhouse Bobby, Juice and Chibs was rolling out a stretcher with a guy on it.

"What the fuck?" He said while Bobby gave him a hug.

"Need to take this guy to the cabin. We'll be back in a while. I hear Lisa was coming."

"Next week."

"Good. See you in a while."

"Yeah."

Quinn went inside and got a beer from the prospect and sat down with Bofu and Marvin.

"Have you heard what this is about?" Bofu asked.

"No. But from the looks of it, it's big. Think I see the president from every fucking charter on the west coast." He looked around and nodded at Lorca from Tacoma, Vector from Rogue River and Monty from Joliette. When he noticed Jury from Indian Hills he got up. "Gonna have a talk to Jury."

Jury greeted him with a hug. "Good to see you, Quinn."

"Good to see you too. Talked to Bowman about you the other day. He said you had some problems and asked me to go see you when I had the chance." Bowman was the Vegas president and probably the one Quinn knew the best of the presidents.

"Mayan problems, not more than usual but we might need some help."

"The Count is on the road and Marvin's free as well. I'll see if one of them can camp out with you."

"Got some perks if they'd take the time. And the usual pay of course."

"If you're talking about your pussy I'm sure both of them would jump at the chance."

"It's free for the invited and for visiting Presidents."

"Got a pussy in Nevada," Quinn said with a smile and shook his head while waving Marvin over. "Jury might need some help, you'll get free pussy from his stable."

"Sure," Marvin said with a big smile. "I'll ride back with you when we're done here."

Quinn left the two of them to plan and sat back down with Bofu. "You just missed out on free pussy in Indian Hills."

"I can live with that. The sweetbutts in Joliette are some fine ladies."

-o0o-

After church that evening he was standing outside next to Happy and they were watching the party.

"Need me to back you up?"

Happy was going to settle the score with the Mayans for trying to off Clay. Quinn didn't think for a second that he needed help but he offered anyway.

"I got it."

"Did you talk to these guys about you going Nomad?"

Happy shook his head. "I'll do that later. Is Lisa coming here?"

"Not until next week." He noticed the Charming guys in an intense discussion at a table and some Crow Eaters were swaying their asses right in front of him and Happy. "I'm gonna find some eager hangaround and take him up in the ring."

Happy turned and smiled at him. "Have fun. I'm gonna get my dick wet."

Quinn found a relatively big and quite a lot younger hangaround and took him up in the ring to release some tensions. Afterwards he took a shower and laid down in the bed before calling Lisa.

"_I was wondering if you'd remember that I want you to call."_

"I remember. Are all the kids in the bed with you?"

"_Yeah."_

"How did you persuade Noah?"

"_I bribed him."_

"Bad mom."

"_How are things in Charming?"_

"Messed up. But it's ok to come so we'll talk when you get here."

"_Ok. Go to sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Yeah. Sleep tight, Girlie."

He hung up and laid back to go to sleep. He'd won the fight but he was paying the prize for it now. His entire fucking body was aching and as always after a round in the ring he remembered why he wasn't doing it so often anymore. He was getting old.

-o0o-

The next morning Quinn dragged his sore body out of the bed and into the bar. People were sleeping everywhere and he found a girl crying in the kitchen.

"I was just gonna get some coffee," he said to get her attention.

She looked at him with big eyes before she nodded and walked outside. The next time he turned around, Gemma was leaning against the doorframe.

"Should've known it was you," he said and shook his head.

"That it was me that, what?"

"Made the girl cry." He poured a cup of coffee and turned around just in time to se her raise her eyebrows and smile.

"What makes you think it was me?"

"You saying it wasn't?"

"Maybe." She came inside and sat down on a chair. "How are things in Vegas?"

"Good. All good." He poured another cup and offered it to Gemma, she took it.

"Spent any time there?"

"I distinctly remembering telling you years ago that all that shit wasn't any of your business."

"Shouldn't have made me one of the godmothers then," she smirked. "That makes it my business."

"I've spent time there." He leaned against the counter again and looked at Gemma. "Who's the girl?"

"Tara. Jax's high school sweetheart."

"And you don't like her."

"She broke his heart. I don't trust her."

He wasn't even going to try to tell that she should stay out of Jax's business. Besides, he would probably do the same if it it was one of his kids. Truth was he had grown quite fond of Gemma over the years. She butted in on everything but she really cared about Lisa. She just didn't get her since they were two completely different types of people and that was the general problem.

She offered him a cigarette and he took it. "How are things with you, Gemma?"

"All good."

"When is Abel coming home?"

"Pretty soon, he's doing great," there was a big smile on her lips when she said it.

"Good."

Gemma jumped down from the chair and walked up to him. He gave her a hug.

"Send Lisa to me when she gets here."

"Won't have to send her. She'll find you."

He watched Gemma walk out through the stinking bar and shook his head. He felt sorry for that girl, Tara, but it wasn't any of his business and he stayed out of shit like that. That was women's stuff.

Shit like that was another reason why Lisa didn't want him in a charter, she didn't want anything to do with the other Old Ladies. Meeting them like this - now and then - was one thing but she couldn't stand all the gossip, the chain of commands among them or the general badmouthing between them. She loathed it and he couldn't blame her. Besides, he didn't want to be in a charter. They had tried that when he got out of jail and Eli as relatively newborn.

They needed him in New York for a stretch of time to fill in form some brothers in jail and Lisa wanted to try to live there, so they packed up and moved up there with the plan to stay there for six months.

After two months Lisa wanted to shoot each and everyone of the other Old Ladies for one reason or another. She missed Hannah too. The worst part was the two of them together as a 'normal' couple and after four months he'd come home to the apartment and found her crying in the kitchen...

-o0o-

"Hey, Girlie." He sat down next to her at the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I just can't fucking stand to have you around like this. That's not normal."

"No, it's not." She looked up at him with big eyes. "But we're not normal and we've never been normal. Besides. I don't do normal."

She laughed and dried her eyes. "Is it ok if I pack up and go back to Vegas? I can come up here a couple of weekends until you're done here."

"Yeah. If you give me a blow job," he said with a smile, "or let me fuck you on the counter. Whichever you prefer."

She glared at him. "Can I do both?"

"I'm feeling generous today so; yes you can."

She'd gotten down on her knees in front of him immediately, then he lifted her up to the kitchen counter and fucked her there. They ended it in the bedroom with her riding him while he held on to her hips as hard as possible.

When she was next to him, holding his hand he smiled at her. "I think that was the best sex since I got out."

She nodded. "Yup, that's what you get when you have a grateful and relieved Old Lady."

"I should probably be offended that you're relived that you're getting rid of me."

"Probably," she moved up on him and kissed him. "I should probably be offended by quite a few things that you do so I'd say we're even."

He held her when she tried to slide away and kissed her again. "Let's not ever try this 'living together for a long time' again."

-o0o-

Quinn was leaning on the bar and watched Happy get his eleventh smiley. He smiled when the blond tattoo artist looked up at Happy, she'd probably open his fly and give him a blow job right then and there if Hap would just let her.

"Was it her skill with the needle or the mouth that made you pick her?" The woman looked up at Quinn and gave him a glare but he ignored her.

"Mouth." Happy said as he looked down at the finished smiley. "Doesn't take much skill to do a fucking smiley."

He picked up the girl and she very willingly followed him to the dorms. Probably to get something from her that require a skill she actually did possess. The guy had earned it, he had gotten rid of Alvarez son quickly and efficiently and was going to head back up to Tacoma the morning after.

He spent the night, drinking with the Charming-boys. There was some planning but that night they mostly hung out. When he got to bed he picked up the phone.

"Hey, just calling in."

"_Hey, Gemma called today, went on about Tara."_

"You know her?"

"_Yeah. Jax was seeing her until he was 17. We spent quite a lot of time stoned on the roof when she left, he was talking about her and I was trying to not talk about you."_

"Trying?"

"_Succeeded. I didn't talk about you."_

"Met her in the kitchen, Gemma'd made her cry."

"_I bet she did," _Lisa chuckled._ "Did you talk to her?"_

"You know me, I stay out of the bitch business."

"_Wish I could stay out of it. Got a feeling I'm gonna end up right in the middle of it once I get there."_

"It's gonna be a blast for you, honey," he laughed. "I miss you."

"_I'll be there soon." _She didn't tease him when he said stuff like that anymore. _"And I'm gonna need you around to protect me when I tell people I'm pregnant again."_

"Sure. How are the kids?"

"_They're fine and are surrounding me in the bed. They miss you too."_

"Good. Go back to sleep, baby."

"_Ok. I miss you too."_

"Good."

He hung up and put the phone on the nightstand. A knock on the door made him get up and when he opened it, Happy was standing outside.

"I'm heading out."

"Thought you were leaving in the morning."

"Nah. I'm going now. I'll see you soon."

He gave Happy a hug and patted his back. "Yeah. Call me when you need that letter of acceptance."

"Probably soon. I'll let you know."

"Take care of your mom."

"I will. Take care of Lisa, Brother."

"I'm trying to."

Happy laughed and then he left. Quinn wondered for a second if he should've tagged along with him for a part of the road but decided that with the new truce it should be ok so he went back to bed.


	3. Get it On (Bang a Gong)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_So, here's the next chapter. As I'm sure you've noticed before this one is not writing itself the way "Little Talks" did. With the new story I'm researching it probably won't either, but I'm still working on it and I have a plan so I'm not dropping it. Just be patient with me._

_As always; a huge, massive, thank your for alerts, favs and reviews. And a very special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Get it On (Bang a Gong)**

Lisa pulled up the lot outside TM late in the afternoon. She turned around to make sure that Noah helped Lisa to get out of the seatbelt before he ran out to find Quinn. Lisa took Eli and when she got out of the car she grabbed Ruth's hand as well before heading towards the clubhouse.

"Lisa!" Bobby yelled and caught her in a big, hard hug before kneeling down to Ruth. "And my little goddaughter. Give me a hug, sweetheart." Ruth leaped into his arms.

They walked into the clubhouse together and Quinn met her inside. "Hey, Girlie. Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, no problems at all." He still rarely kissed her in front of the others but she didn't really care. He made up for it when they were in private. He did however kissed the kids. A lot. He took Eli from her gave him a kiss and the pointed on his cheek for Eli to kiss him. "Gemma's over there," he said to Lisa and pointed towards the bar.

Lisa hesitantly walked over to Gemma. There was no way in hell she'd be able to hide her pregnancy from her for very long. Next to Gemma was a short girl who looked a lot like a sweet butt. The girl eyed her suspiciously but finally smiled a little at Lisa when Gemma gave her a hug.

"How are you?" Gemma had smelled the exact same way for as long as Lisa could remember. It smelled like home and slight panic at the same time. Everything with Gemma was 'home and slight panic'. At the moment it was more panic.

"I'm good. How's Abel?"

"He's getting there. He'll be home soon."

"That's good. You have to take me to see him tomorrow." She looked at the girl and finally extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lisa."

"I'm Cherry."

Of course she was and then she realized _which _Cherry she was and tried to contain a laughter. This was the girl who Gemma had hit with a skateboard. Apparently she was with the prospect now and under Gemma's wing. "Nice to meet you."

"So who are you with?"

Lisa sighed. This was one of those. She'd probably been a sweetbutt for some time before being able to land a guy and was now all about being the prefect Old Lady.

"I'm with Quinn."

"The Nomad President," Cherry said with big eyes. She was obviously very impressed.

"Yeah." Lisa looked over at Quinn and she could see his smile. He knew how much she hated these little fangirls and was having a blast while watching her behave and be nice. Being with a president was a huge thing to them. She turned around and scratched the back of her head while discretely giving him the finger. That should set him off.

"How long have you been with him?"

"Ehhrm, it's complicated."

Gemma put an arm around Lisa. "It's not complicated." She turned to Cherry. "Fifteen years."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed. It was easier that way. "Where's Ruth?"

"Bobby snatched her away and is filling her with cookies in the kitchen."

"You have kids?" Cherry seemed more and more impressed. Lisa knew why, she represented all those things she wanted. Old Lady who had secured her man with kids and had managed to keep him for a long time.

"Three of them." Gemma answered in Lisa's place. "Why don't you sit here with Cherry? I'll be back in a while."

Lisa turned and glared at Gemma's big fake smile. She hated it when she did this, left her with a one of these girls to be polite. She'd left her with Wendy, Jax's soon to be ex-wife, for a full evening once. She hadn't been very impressed with her at the beginning of the evening and towards the end she concluded that Wendy was one of the most determined biker groupies she'd ever met and that she was extremely proud about being Jax's girl. Lisa mostly felt sorry for Jax. He was to smart to stand that shit for very long.

"That's really impressive," Cherry said with a huge smile. "That you make it work and has been together for so long has kids and everything. I mean the Nomads are usually on the road a lot but you really seem to have him hooked."

"Ehh, yeah. I guess I do." she wasn't sure how to put this. "We make it work."

She talked to Cherry for about an hour. It was mostly Cherry talking about how to be a good Old Lady and how great things were between her and Half-Sack. She seemed like a really sweet girl. Really, but Lisa didn't have much to say to her. She was polite, there was no point in being rude to her and whatever she though about it, this girl was a prospect's girlfriend and she deserved a certain amount of respect. If not for any other reason than to show the other Crow Eaters what she herself demanded from them. It was a diplomatic minefield. She knew it and had been taught and trained by the best; The Queen.

When Half-sack came and took Cherry with him Gemma came up to her. "You did good."

"You could praise yourself for that. You've trained me well." Lisa took the coffee cup one of the Crow Eaters were handing her. "She seems sweet."

"Yeah. She's gonna be a standard Old Lady. That's all." Gemma looked at her coffee cup. "You're not drinking?"

Fuck, shit and fuck. "No. I'm not."

"Look at me." Hesitantly she turned her eyes up to meet Gemma's. "You're shitting me? Another one?"

"Yes..."

Gemma shook her head. "You are aware that birth control exists?"

"I know but I love kids. My kids at least."

Gemma looked at Quinn. "And he loves you."

"He loves kids too, Gemma."

"Oh, don't try with me. I know he comes off as all tough but when it comes to you he's a total pussy."

Lisa laughed. "I hope you haven't said that to his face."

"Not in so many words." She turned and leaned against the bar. "I'll have a go at you about the next kid and you and Quinn some other day."

"Thank you. So what's bothering you?"

"Tara's back."

"I heard. I take it you're not thrilled about that."

"No." Gemma shook her head. "She broke his heart."

"I know. I was here."

"I don't trust her." Gemma sighed. "I can take Eli tonight, Bobby will take the bigger ones and you and Quinn can stay here."

"Thanks?" Gemma had taken the kids now and then but it was still... unusual. Most often they stayed at Bobby's house with all the kids. "Want some practice?"

"Something like that." She waved at Quinn who came over. "We'll take the kids so you can take care of your Old Lady tonight."

"Thanks." Quinn handed over Eli and his bag to her. Lisa looked at Quinn. He seemed a bit too ready for that and where did he get the bag from?

"Not like you could get her more knocked up." Eli hugged Gemma and she gave him a kiss. "You and I are going to eat junk food and candy."

"Take care of him," Lisa said while she gave Eli a kiss. "And you need to be nice to Gemma, honey. She's a dragon." Eli giggled and kissed Gemma again.

Gemma shook her head as she left and Lisa felt Quinn's hand as he grabbed her ass. "Did you give me the finger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She noticed Bobby with Noah and Ruth and went to say goodbye and goodnight to them as well. "You two need to be nice to Bobby. And bring your bags from the car. Ok?"

"Ok, mom." Ruth gave her a kiss and she took one from Noah. Kissing mom in front of all these people wasn't something he'd do willingly anymore.

She watched them leave and when she turned to Quinn he smiled at her. She knew that smile. "You don't want to stay out here?"

"No." He put his arm around her waist and steered her towards the room. When they were in the hallway he leaned down and kissed her. "How's the squid?"

"According to the doctor, it's fine."

He unlocked the door and pushed her inside. "Missed me?"

"Missed your big dick."

Quinn smiled and sat down in the armchair. "Undress."

"Are you going to punish me for the finger?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Undress. Start with the shirt."

Lisa could tell this would be good. When he got all dominant on her it usually was. She unbuttoned her shirt before taking it off and throwing it on the floor. "And now?"

Quinn was still smiling. If she did just what he asked for he would reward her and it would be good. Great even and she could already feel the throbbing between her legs.

He kept telling her what to take off and when she was standing naked in front of him he didn't say anything for a long time, just looked at her before meeting her eyes again and motioned her to come over.

"Straddle me." He held his eyes and she saw the slight smile gracing the corner of his mouth. Whatever he was planning it was something devilish.

She sat down and he leaned forward to hold her arm behind her back when she heard the familiar sound of the non-stick tape being pulled from the roll. This would be very, very good. She moaned just from the sound and he chuckled and kissed her collarbone while taping her wrists together behind her back.

He leaned back again and looked at her, stroking her thighs, up her waist and to her breasts. "What do you think happens to naughty girls who gives her Old Man the finger in public?"

"She gets punish fucked?"

"Exactly," he smiled and kissed her chin, "and I won't cover her mouth when she comes."

That made Lisa snap out of her horny daze in a split second. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows and still had that damn smile. "I won't cover your mouth when you come. They're all gonna hear it."

She knew it was futile. If she wanted some this is how they'd do it. And she wanted some. She did a lame attempt anyway. "But... I did it in my hair. I don't think anyone saw."

"I know. That's why I closed the door."

"You asshole." Lisa glared at him before she started to laugh. He always knew how to mess with her. She was loud and they'd all hear. No-one would really care but they'd let her know. She didn't like the thought of them hearing but she could see that Quinn did and that did turn her on.

He leaned closer again, licking her chin before kissing her lips.

"You could always try to be quiet," he said and she felt his fingers between her legs and when he pressed them inside her she closed her eyes, rolled back her head and moaned. He chuckled again. "Good luck with that."

He kept finger fucking her with his thumb on her clit while kissing and nibbling on her neck and throat. Lisa tried to contain the moans but when she tried to bite down in his shoulder he grabbed her arms with his free hand and pulled her back.

She was straddling his lap, leaning slightly backwards, an angle that made his fingers hit the exact right spot inside her and she bit down in her lip to not cry out loud. She was on the edge and the bastard knew it. Her eyes were closed, she was focusing on not screaming out loud when she felt his lips around her nipple and he sucked.

"Oh, fuck!" She tried to suppress the words and heard his laugh when he added a third finger, curled them to hit the spot and bit down around her nipple. "Shit!" Still biting down around the nipple he flickered his tongue. "Oh my god! You fucking asshole!" And she came.

He let go of her hands and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "How loud was that?" She mumbled.

"Not loud enough," he said and kissed her cheek. He grabbed a hold of her butt cheeks, lifted her up and the next second she was impaled on his dick and she shrieked. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"You are horrible."

He grabbed her jaw and she opened her eyes. His blue eyes were glowing with amusement and he kissed her. "You love me," he said, biting down on her lower lip.

He started to move insider her with the other arm around her ass, grabbing on to the outside of her thigh. Pulling her towards him with every thrust.

"I do," she moaned. He was still holding her jaw and she tried to lean towards him. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"Kiss me."

He changed grip and held her neck before shoving his tongue inside her mouth. She took the opportunity to moan out load, almost roared into his mouth. He still kept kissing her and she managed to relax, knowing that he swallowed most of the sound.

Picking up the pace, he kept kissing her, still with one arm around her but the other left her neck and the other crept between them, stroking her side and carefully circled her breast. She was getting closer again and she pressed her mouth closer to his to muffle the sounds.

That's when he made his move. With the tight hold around her behind he moved the other hand to her back as well and in one motion he grabbed her hair to pull back her head and bit down in her shoulder.

This time she couldn't hold back and she screamed, out loud, almost sobbing and he kept up the fast pace he was pounding her in. That made her come again almost immediately and she screamed a second time. Even louder than the first time, finishing off with an actual coherent sentence.

"Oh, _fucking _hell, Quinn!"

He stopped still buried deep inside her and let go of the iron grip and leaned back in the chair again, taking her with him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He carefully kissed her cheek.

"Much better."

She couldn't help a tired laughter. "Satisfied?"

"For now. I'm not letting your arms loose just yet though. I think I want them to hear you at least once more."

"You're a sadistic bastard."

"You like it." He kissed her, tasted her lips while stroking her back. "Besides, for you to scream you need to come very hard and I _know_ you love that."

"I do." She leaned down again and waited for her heartbeat to come down. That's when she realized. "You asked Gemma to take the kids so you could do this."

"Yes."

"I bet you even told her what you were going to do."

"Not in detail."

She sat up and looked at him. "Wanna move to the bed?"

He nodded before kissing her. "I just thought we could show them how we managed to make all these kids."

"Class A spunk and mindblowing orgasms," Lisa laughed. "I love you."

"I know you do, Girlie." He stood up and laid her down on the bed before starting to take of his clothes. "I think I'll tie you to the headboard now."

-o0o-

When she woke up in the morning Quinn was gone. She groaned when she got out of the bed. Her entire body was aching and all she wanted was a hot shower. She sat up on the edge of the bed for a few seconds. She also wanted to throw up for a while.

After a long, very hot shower that managed to loosen some of the tight muscles she went out to the bar. Tig smiled when he saw her. She knew what that smell meant.

"Sleep well?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "I think that was your loudest one ever."

"He didn't cover my mouth. As a punishment."

"For what?" Tig loved to hear stuff like this.

"I gave him the finger in public."

"Why didn't you just hold your own hand over the mouth." His eyes were glowing, her knew exactly why.

"Don't try. I know you were the one who showed him that tape to begin with"

Bobby gave her a coffee and a muffin and shook his head at her comment, "I don't want to know shit like that about you."

"In my defense, I didn't know he was buying it for you," Tig said and was quiet for a few seconds and gave her an even bigger smile when he noticed her raised eyebrows. "Yeah, you're right. I would have showed him even if I'd known."

"I know and thank you for that. Where is he?"

"The cabin," Bobby answered

Ruth and Eli came running and she picked them both up. "Where's Noah?"

"Outside with Jax," Ruth answered. "He's showing him bike stuff."

She finished her breakfast and went outside with Eli still in her lap. Ruth stayed inside with Bobby. Opie was sitting at a bench and she sat down next to him.

"How are you?"

"You know... it's weird. Being home."

"Yeah. I know." She could hardly imagine how confusing it would be after that long inside. Kids who barely knew you and a wife who hated the club. It wasn't much of a secret that Donna did.

"How did you deal with it?"

"It's not the same, Opie. He was away for six months and he's away quite often. It doesn't bother me the way it bothered Donna."

"I know. That's what I mean, how do you deal with it?" Opie shook his head. "Donna... she's scared. That I'll get locked up again."

"I'm not good with having him around. We tried for a while in New York and... I can't deal with that shit. With the other Old Ladies or having him around all the time." She smiled at him. "We're better at a distance."

Opie laughed. "Donna's not much for the other Old Ladies either."

"You need to find your own way Opie. But what you really need to do is be honest with her. What you can and can't accept or what you expect from her." Lisa took his hand. "That's the only advice I can give you."

"Is that what you two do?"

"Yeah. At least now. It took us seven years to figure that one out." She laughed. "But that's why it works."

"I'll try that."

"I need to find Gemma. She wanted to talk."

"About what?" Opie seemed mostly relived to leave the conversation.

"I'm pregnant so I'm guessing she want's to tell me how to handle my relationship."

"Again?" He shook his head. "Geez, you two..."

"Shut up. It works for us."

"Yeah, from what I heard from the other guys sex is one thing that does work for you." Opie laughed.

"Shut up!" She hit his arm and he laughed even harder.

-o0o-

According to Clay, Gemma was doing some shopping so she took the kids and went to the store she most often went to. When she walked towards it she saw Cherry being taken away in handcuffs by a guy in a suit. That didn't seem good.

She found Gemma inside next to a blond woman, also in a suit. She only caught the last part of the conversation.

"You might wanna unscrew that penis sometimes. It's fun being a girl." Gemma leaned even closer to the woman and gave her finnish line. "If you want me, you know where I live."

Lisa shook her head with a smile. The blond woman turned to her. "And here's miss Lisa Van Der Meer." She looked at the kids surrounding her. "Are these all yours?"

"No. I picked them up outside at the parking lot. Want one?"

"Old Lady to the Nomad President." The woman had a mean smile. A smile who told Lisa that she thought she was smarter than pretty much everyone.

Lisa put down Eli on the floor and turned to Noah. "Take your brother's hand, don't let go and go find Gemma. You too, Ruth. Hold Noah's other hand." When she noticed them catching up with Gemma she straightened her back.

"Was there something you wanted to say?"

"How are your parents?"

"I have a feeling you know that better than me."

"I might." She said with a nod and still had that disgusting smile on her lips. "Three kids and a man on the road. Must be tough."

She didn't have anything on her and was obviously just trying rattle her. Lisa smiled and gave her a nod. "Have a nice day mrs...?"

As always, calling an agent mr or mrs, pissed them off. Just for a second, this one was too good to be really provoked. It was still fun.

"Agent. Agent Stahl."

"Agent Stahl."

Lisa turned around and went through the aisles to find Gemma again.

"Was that Cherry I saw being dragged away by a... what are they by the way?"

"ATF."

"Oooops."

"Yeah, we'll talk later." She nodded towards the kids.

"Gemma, did you say 'penis'?" Ruth said with an innocent face.

"I did." Gemma had a proud face when she moved the kids along the aisles and picked up food along the way. "It a nicer word than dick or cock. You should not use those words."

Both Ruth and Noah started at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Lisa shook her head but she couldn't blame her. She herself had probably taught the kids 90 percent of the swear words they knew. The other 10 percent were Quinn.

-o0o-

She was waiting for Bobby in the clubhouse to get the key to his house. Eli was sleeping in her lap when they finally came out from the chapel and Ruth and Eli was drawing at a table, almost bored to death. Bobby, Tig and Piney had mischievous smiles when they came up to her.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Gonna give the cops something to do," Tig almost giggled.

"Stirring up trouble?"

"Yeah." Bobby held up the key to his house. "I'll stay here tonight."

"Want some help?"

"Be a good girl and take care of your kids. If Quinn comes back and finds you locked up we'll get hell for it."

Lisa wasn't sure where Quinn was or what he was doing. He had just said he'd be back later that night.

"You are so boring. I don't get to have any fun."

"From what I've heard you had plenty of fun last night," Piney said with a laugh and winked at her.

She stood up. "Just give me the key." She kissed Bobby's cheek. "Take it easy and keep an eye on that one," she nodded towards Tig. "He's crazy."

She took the kids with her and drove to Bobby's house. They were all tired and asleep within ninety minutes.

-o0o-

Quinn came back in the middle of the night and she woke up when he laid an arm over her.

"Everything ok?" She asked when she turned around and moved closer.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to head up to Canada with Happy." He kissed her temple and smelled her hair. "New Shampoo?"

"Found it in you bathroom." She moved closer to him. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Ok." She licked his throat. "I'll miss you."

"Good. Did they tease you today?"

"Yes."

"That's also good."

"Did they call you a real man for making your Old Lady come that hard?"

"Nope, they never say shit to me."

"You do realize that I'll eventually think that they humiliation of being heard is outweighed by the fact that I had more orgasms than in I've had in a really long time."

"I'm counting on it, Girlie," he said and laughed. "So I'm just waiting for you to misbehave again."


	4. Gun Street Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows on this story! For those of you waiting for the next Chapter of Crooked Rain, it's pretty much done and will be up soon. But I got all inspired since Quinn, according to rumors, will be in the next episode of SOA. So ready for that!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gun Street Girl**

Quinn met Happy with the Tacoma guys; Lorca, Lee and Donut about an hour from Charming. It was really early so the guys had been riding most of the night but they were used to that. They were all going to take and Irishman and a girl on the run across the border. It would just be him, Happy and Junior the last bit of the way but they brought the others for security along the west coast.

Happy greeted him first. Junior had met up with them along the road and was standing just behind Happy.

"Heard he was leaving us for you," Lorca said and pointed towards Happy.

"Not saying no to a guy like that."

Junior gave him a hug as well. "Good to see you. How's my favorite Old Lady?"

"Doing good," Quinn smiled.

They got on their bikes and went back to Charming. When they rolled into the lot, Lisa was sitting outside with Gemma. Junior gave her a hug and the next in line was Happy. He saw them talking for a few minutes and Lisa pulled up her t-shirt to let Happy check the ink she had for the kids. He was probably checking to see how to fit in the next quote. Then he walked inside with the rest of the Tacoma-crew.

When he got Lisa's attention he waved at her to come over and she did. She always behaved in front of the other clubs and if she didn't he knew it was on purpose. She wanted him to punish her and it was never really disrespectful. Just teasing.

"Did you just flash yourself to Happy?" he said with a smile.

"I did but from what I've heard you're going to Canada in the next hour so what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll think of something." He gave her a kiss. "So how much shit is the queen giving you?"

"Not much, yet."

"Been to see Abel yet?"

"Yeah, he's a beauty." She had a big smile on her face. Now and then she claimed that the only kids she really liked were her own but that was bull. She got that sappy face every time she even talked about a baby.

The Tacoma boys came outside again and he gave Lisa another kiss. "I'll call you."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him to his bike. She looked at Junior.

"Watch him."

"You know I will."

Junior and Marvin had been taking care of Lisa when Happy killed her stalker, since then he liked her. Quinn had asked Lisa about it and she'd laughed. 'He didn't say two words too me, got no idea why he likes me.'

Whenever Junior was in Vegas her crashed at their place and he always asked about Lisa when they met. According to Lisa he still barely talked to her. When he finally asked Junior a couple of years earlier he shrugged, 'she's a nice woman', that was it. Junior could make Happy appear talkative.

Junior was still the one of the Nomads who was the most frequent guest in the guestroom.

-o0o-

When Lisa was pregnant with Ruth they bought the house. She wanted a house with a garden for the kids and he wanted her to get whatever home she wanted. He didn't care.

Some of the guys came for to visit when Ruth's came home from the hospital, Lisa had mentioned that they had a guestroom, if anyone wanted to crash at their house the were welcome. Quinn hadn't thought for a second that anyone would. Stay at a house full of kids or one full of sweetbutts shouldn't be much of a brainer. That's what the thought at least.

A month later he came home and found Marvin in the couch. He wasn't worried, none of them would even dare try to hit on Lisa but he was still surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He said when he gave him a hug.

"She said we could use the guestroom and I needed some peace and quiet. Don't get that at the Vegas clubhouse."

He shook his head. "Getting tired of pussy?"

"Nah, man. That's not gonna happen but it's nice to get a couple of nights in a normal home and nice food."

"You know it's fake meat?"

"Yeah, she told me, it was still good." Marvin drank from the bottle. "Beer's real though," he said with a smile.

Two months after that it was Junior and pretty soon they all dropped by and stayed a couple of nights now and then. When he did time they all checked on her even more regularly to see if she needed any help. It was probably that Lisa didn't make a big deal of them stopping by. She pointed at the guestroom, called on them for food and that was it. If they wanted to talk, she talked, if asked if she needed any help she accepted it, if they wanted some time alone she stayed out of the way. Very Mi casa, su casa and they liked it.

To the kids it was just their uncles visiting and they didn't care much about them either. He'd thought they'd stop coming by the third kid but they didn't and Junior was the most common visitor He also made sure to always stopped by when Quinn was on a long ride. He knew why, he wanted to make sure that Lisa was ok and Quinn appreciated it. A lot.

-o0o-

Gemma came out to him when they were waiting outside the cabin.

"What's the hold up?" He asked and handed her his pack of smokes.

"The prospect and Cherry are saying their goodbyes."

"Noisy?"

Gemma gave him a crooked smile while lighting the cigarette. "From what I've heard she's got nothing on Lisa."

"The prospect is a small guy, can't blame him for that." He took the lighter when she handed it to him. He always lost his fucking lighters so when he remembered he tried to make sure to get them back.

"So," she blew out the smoke. "Another one?"

"Impressive, thought you'd be at my throat the second you found out."

"Nah, don't know what you two are doing but it looks like it's working."

"It is." He looked at Gemma, she was up to something. That would be the only reason why she agreed with him on this.

"I talked to Ruth yesterday."

"You did?"

"She is my goddaughter after all." There it was, her cunning smile. "She's very concerned about you not being married."

"Gemma! Stay out of it."

"What? I'm just saying, Ruth is a bit concerned."

"You admitted that it was working."

"It's just some papers and a ring, Quinn."

Quinn laughed, to Gemma it was not just 'some papers and a ring', not even close to it. They were interrupted by a truck pulling up outside the cabin

"Go and tell the prospect to pull it out." Quinn stood up but turned towards Gemma. "And leave Lisa alone. I can take that shit but don't use the kids against her. I'm warning you."

Gemma nodded, hopefully she understood how serious he was about that. Happy jumped out of the truck and Quinn stopped him.

"Give them a few seconds, the doc is checking on Cam and the prospect is giving his almost Old Lady a goodbye fuck. Gemma's getting them now."

"Gives good head," Happy leaned against the truck. It took Quinn a few seconds to understand that he was talking about the prospects girl.

"You've nailed her?" Happy was all about pussy but wouldn't touch someone else girl.

"She used to be in Indian Hills. Back when they were the Devil's Tribe. Been there a couple of times."

Quinn stood silent for a while. "Ahh, that's were I knew her from." He laughed, he remembered her. She did give good head and he remember her being one of the sweetbutts down there for quite some time. He shook his head and laughed again. "Jesus! She must've been driving Lisa insane. She hates those kind of girls."

"You left Lisa with her?"

"Not me. Gemma did."

Happy shook his head. "Gemma butting in again."

"She just told me that Ruth wants us to get married."

Happy shrugged, "Just a paper."

"Has she duped you too?"

"No. But it's just a paper. Why not?"

Quinn just shook his head...

-o0o-

While he was inside and missed Eli's birth he had made up his mind. He needed to make a mends, a proper one, he was feeling so ashamed over fucking up. Even if she said it was ok, that she understood... he missed his kids birth.

So when he was released he went home, they obviously had loads of sex and the day after he bough her a ring. Gold with a big diamond and then he went home. He found her in the kitchen, put his arms around her from behind and held out the ring in front of her and asked her if she wanted to marry him. Her reaction had been... surprising. She laughed out loud.

"Are you shitting me! You're laughing," he almost yelled, she really pissed him off. He'd bought her a diamond ring and all.

She turned around with big eyes. "Oh my god, you're serious!" She looked down at the ring he'd bough. "That's a real ring! For fucks sake, Quinn!"

"What?" Lisa took a deep breath but didn't say anything so he tried again. "What?"

"Does that look like a ring I'd wear?"

He hadn't really thought about that. He'd just walked into a shop and the woman had been very helpful. It wasn't one of the most expensive ones even if it wasn't cheap. He took a closer look at it. It looked like most rings the other... shit. It looked like most rings the other Old Ladies had.

He looked at Lisa and then back at the ring. She still had the same look in her face and he could tell she was doing her very best to not laugh or possibly to cry.

He'd bought her a very typical Old Lady ring. A 'show off'-ring. Lisa wasn't much for showing off. She grew up in a filthy rich family that was all about showing off and she hated that.

That's when she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to laugh again. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek while still laughing.

"I'm sorry."

He shoved the ring into his pocked and hugged her.

"No. I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you how sorry I am that I missed Eli and all that." He kissed her neck.

"Next time you're sorry you can just go down on me or tie me up."

"I do that even if I'm not sorry. I though I should try something new."

She laughed a little again. "Try a different ring next time."

"Yeah. The ring was a bad idea."

"Very."

"Got any tip?"

"Talk to Hannah next time then maybe my gut reaction won't be that you're kidding." She kissed him. "But I wouldn't bet on me saying yes. It would have to be a spectacular ring for that."

"Talk to Hannah, got it." He took another kiss. "Won't happen in a long time though. Don't think I can take another rejection anytime soon. I'm still a bit humiliated here."

"I'm sorry."

There was no way in hell he'd go to Hannah though. Hannah would never keep quiet about it and if he ever asked again he wanted it to be a surprise, even if it could mean the she laughed her ass off again.

They'd talked about it, it was impossible to _not_ talk about it since Gemma and Bobby brought it up all the bloody time. But Lisa didn't seem to want to. It suited him, he was going to find the perfect fucking ring before he tried again and he'd make damn sure that no-one knew he was planning to ask her. Not a great combination considering his first attempt of proposal.

-o0o-

That night they spent at a motel on the other side of the border. He, Happy and Cherry went out for some drinks later that night and it was very interesting. He almost felt sorry for the girl.

She was really nice and all but Happy was... Happy, he didn't talk to women, he nodded at them if he wanted to fuck them and that was pretty much the extent of his interaction with them.

And she was working so hard.

"I really liked Lisa. She was really nice, not like some of the Old Ladies," Cherry said with a bit smile. "She said you had kids."

"Yeah. Three, two boys and a girl."

"Wow!" She nodded a little. "She said you've been together for fifteen years."

"She did?" That didn't sound like Lisa. Happy laughed at the other end of the table.

"Actually, it was Gemma who said fifteen years." Cherry looked a little embarrassed. "How old is the oldest kid?"

"Almost nine."

That was how the entire conversation went, it was really awkward and the fact that they've chosen the emptiest bar they could find didn't help. After about two agonizing hours they went back to the motel. Happy was going to stay behind until the two fugitives was on their way to Ireland.

He called Lisa when he got back to the room, she was tired and they basically just said goodnight.

The morning after he went towards Happy's room to say goodbye. He halted when he saw Cherry walking out of it and shook his head with a smile. Once she was gone he knocked on Happy's door. When he opened Quinn smiled.

"Guess she wasn't technically an Old Lady anymore."

"What?" Happy looked surprised. "Oh fuck! No, she just came to ask when we were leaving."

"Sure."

Happy laughed. "Fuck you."

"Got a question for you. When you did Lisa's ink you checked up on all that steampunk shit didn't you?"

"Yeah. Liked some of it."

"Did you see any rings?"

"What, like for the finger?" Happpy's smile grew.

"Yeah, like for the finger."

Happy's smile got impossibly big. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Gemma got to you."

"No. It wasn't Gemma."

"Sure," Happy said it the exact same way Quinn had just a few minutes earlier. "We can have a look next time we're in Vegas."

"This is between you and me." He wasn't really looking forward to looking at rings with Happy. It would be like the circus coming to town but he didn't see any other solution.

"Absolutely." Happy would keep quiet about it. He was probably not that keen on ring-hunting either.

"Thanks. Take care and give me a call when they've voted."

He had realized it that day before, Happy'd done a great job on Lisa's tattoo. She loved it and said it was a perfect steampunk design. She'd comment on it more than once that Happy must've done a lot of research to be able to do it. He should be able to help Quinn find a ring that Lisa would like. At least one that wouldn't make her laugh her ass off.


End file.
